Make it Shine
by Cheating Death
Summary: When Hinata agreed to help out with a school fundraiser, she didn't expect to be forced into a tiny bikini and participate in a car wash. To make things even worse, her first customer happens to be none other than Hidan. But it's all for a good cause, right?


**Here is a one-shot that my friend requested me to write (which she better be grateful and leave me a nice review). Anyway, I enjoyed writing it, and hope you like it. Please review or flame, whatever suits you best I suppose.**

_**Make it Shine**_

When Ino had asked Hinata if she would like to help out with their high school's end of the year fundraiser, Hinata had agreed without hesitation. The again, had she known that the fundraiser involved dressing in a bathing suit and washing strangers' cars, maybe she would've thought twice about it. Near here she was, in the middle of the school parking lot, with several teenagers getting everything ready for the event.

"I don't know about this, Ino-chan," Hinata murmured nervously.

Ino laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Well, you're already here, so you might as well stay at this point. Sakura and Tenten showed up a little while ago, so the three of us are ready. But you still need to get changed."

Hinata felt her face heat up at the suggestion. Her three friends were donning their swimwear, each of them skimpy in their own way. Ino's purple bathing suit consisted of a tube top that covered her chest, secured by only a thin strap that went back around her neck and secured on the opposite side of her chest. Her bottoms were the typical style, resembling what would be a regular pair of panties. Tenten had leaned more towards a Chinese-style dark blue swimsuit, including a short skirt over her bottoms. Her top resembled a fitted sleeveless shirt that ended at her naval, with a yellow trimming at the neck of the top. Sakura's bathing suit was a light green shade that was similar to her eye color. Her top was a halter-style and the bottoms included a short ruffled skirt. All three of them wore a pair of flip-flops as well.

"B-B-But I didn't bring a bathing suit," Hinata stammered.

Ino smiled and held up a small bag. "Don't worry, I kind of expected that. So I took the liberty of picking one up for at the store on my way here."

"Ino-chan, you shouldn't have," the indigo-haired girl replied, then began to reach into her purse. "Here, I'll pay you-"

"Don't bother," her blonde friend cut her off, instead shoving the bag into Hinata's arms. "It's kind of my fault for not mentioning you needed a swimsuit anyway."

Sakura adjusted her top. "We'll be starting soon, so you should get changed as soon as possible."

"You can change in that tent over there," Tenten pointed out. "And don't worry, Temari will make sure that nobody barges in on you while you're in there. And you know that she'll kick anyone's ass if they try something."

"O-Okay..." Hinata reluctantly set off towards the awaiting tent, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, Hinata," Temari greeted with a smile. "Glad to see that you could make it."

Hinata returned the smile as she slowly entered the tent. "Me, too..."

The pigtailed girl was wearing a white one-piece, with a vertical oval that went down the center of the swimsuit that started below her breasts and ended below her bellybutton. Most of her back was revealed as well, and Hinata desperately hoped that the one that Ino had purchased for her provided more coverage. She would be sorely disappointed.

When Hinata did not return after a few minutes, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten decided to check up on her.

"Hinata, are you okay in there?" Tenten asked from outside the tent. "You've been in there for a little while."

"I asked her if she needed any help, but she didn't respond," Temari murmured.

Ino frowned slightly. "Hinata? Come on, you can't stay in there forever."

"Umm..." a small voice was heard from inside. "But..."

"Come on, I'm sure you look fine. Now let us see," Sakura said.

"O-Okay..."

Hinata emerged from the tent a moment later, her face downcast in embarrassment. The bikini she wore was a bright red, much like her face at that very moment. The triangle top was noticeably too small, exposing a good portion of her bountiful breasts. The string bikini bottoms fit better size-wise, but still provided only minimal coverage. She had put her black sandals back on, not wanting to walk around on the hot pavement without them.

"Oh my god, you look awesome! See, I picked out a great bathing suit for you," Ino remarked proudly as she dragged her mortified friend back into the main parking lot area.

"It's a bit revealing, but that'll only draw in more customers," Sakura added gleefully.

Hinata was helpless as she was unwillingly tugged by the others. "Umm..."

"Besides, it's all for a good cause," Tenten told her. "All of the donations that we receive will go to the Children's Hospital at the end of the day. You wouldn't want to disappoint the kids, right?"

"R-Right..." The indigo-haired girl murmured, still less-than-thrilled to be seen in such a skimpy bikini.

"Good. Here is your designated spot," Ino told her. "You have a few buckets of soapy water, some sponges, a hose, and a few other random things if you need them. Just have the person park their car over that X that we taped onto the pavement. Remember, each wash is a thousand yen, so put it in that little collections box when they pay. No washing until they pay, okay?"

Hinata nodded, apprehensive. "O-Okay..."

Sakura smiled. "Well, we have to go to our spots for now since we're about to begin. We'll check up on you later. Just relax and have fun, okay?"

With that, the other three girls took off, leaving Hinata alone. She modestly crossed her arms in front of herself, not sure exactly what to do. Was she supposed to somehow convince drivers to let her wash their car? Or should she just wait until someone showed up? Hinata felt much more comfortable with the latter, and maybe if she was lucky, nobody would notice her as much as the other girls.

"Damn, Hyuuga. That's what you keep hidden under those fucking baggy clothes?"

With a startled squeak, Hinata whirled around, her face eye level with a bare, chiseled chest. The girl looked up to see Hidan, her face almost as red as the tiny bikini she wore. She had met him about a year ago while working on a group project at Sasuke's house along with Sakura and Kiba. He was one of Itachi's friends, and although he was three years older and in college, she seemed to have the misfortune of running into him constantly ever since. Each and every time he would tease the poor girl to the point where she would have to hurry off due to embarrassment.

"H-Hello, Hidan," she answered with a small smile, hugging herself even tighter. "How are you today?"

"Pretty fucking good," he answered, shamelessly checking her out up and down. "Itachi dragged me to this stupid fucking car wash thing to shut Sasuke up. But now I'm glad that he did."

Hinata shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes dropping down to the ground. Hidan wore jeans and a pair of sneakers, but he was shirtless. She didn't know very much about the guy, but she had caught on fairly quickly that he was not a fan of clothes.

"Anyway, since I'm here, and you don't look like you have any other customers, you can have fun by washing my car. How does that sound?" He smirked, his gaze searing.

Hinata nodded nervously, unable to keep eye contact with him. "Okay. Where is it?"

"Right there." Hidan gestured to a nice, yet utterly filthy car that was parked nearby. "I went off-roading the other day, so it desperately needs to get fucking washed."

"I see..." After another awkward moment of hesitation, Hinata went to grab one of the buckets filled with water, as well as a sponge. "Oh, by the way, it costs one thousand yen for the wash. I-Is that okay?"

Without a word, Hidan pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and took out a few bills. He then proceeded to walk up to Hinata and slip the folded money between her breasts.

"H-Hidan!" The blushing girl tugged the money out of her top and quickly dropped it into the donations box that was nearby.

"My bad, I didn't know where you wanted me to fucking put it," he replied with a laugh, entirely amused by how much it flustered her. It was too cute. "Now that I've paid you, I think it's time for you to begin. Make it shine."

Now even more humiliated, Hinata brought her supplies closer to Hidan's car, then went back to pick up the hose. She gave the vehicle a spray, trying to rinse off as much crap as she could before she started scrubbing. Once she had removed a fair amount of dirt, she shut the hose off and walked over to the car, all too aware of Hidan's unrelenting stares. She pretended that he wasn't there, instead attempting to put all her concentration on getting his car clean so that maybe he would leave her alone that much sooner.

"Make sure you get all the smudges that didn't come off," he added, a smug grin on his deviously handsome face.

Choosing to ignore him, Hinata soaked the sponge in the soapy water, then straightened up once again. She began to make circles on the hood first, gradually working her way to the side where the driver's door was. Hidan stared blatantly as she reached, crouched, and bent to clean the entirety of the car. His smirk grew wider when Hinata's breasts jiggled as she made circular movements with her hand when she got to one of the windows. He really was glad that Itachi had dragged him along. Not only did it save him the hassle of having to wash it himself, but he got himself quite the cute little cleaner.

Hinata continued washing the dirty vehicle, trying not to pay attention any wolf-whistles she was receiving from passing men. She wondered if her three friends were experiencing something similar, though knowing them, they wouldn't have been as bothered by it. Not even close. On top of that, they weren't dealing with Hidan.

"You missed a spot," the silver-haired teen breathed sensually into her ear, suddenly behind her.

With a surprised gasp, Hinata dropped her sponge onto the ground. Her heart was racing in a frenzy, as the older male was so close to her. She nervously bent down to retrieve the sponge, her face turning red all over again when her bottom brushed up against his nether regions. He was even closer than she'd thought.

"You alright?" Hidan asked with amusement as she straightened up, noticing how she was trembling slightly. "Didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"Y-You didn't scare me," she replied shakily.

It was then that Hidan gently took her hand, the one that held the sponge, and guided it to a certain area of the car. He helped her scrub at the spot, flustering the girl even more.

"Sponge is kind of dry," he remarked after a moment. "Needs to be wetter," he added with a flirtatious undertone.

Blushing relentlessly, Hinata went to dunk the sponge into the nearby bucket of water, only to accidentally kick it over in the process. With an embarrassed expression, she squeezed past the older male to retrieve a second bucket of soapy water. It was then that she noticed some guys from her class having a water fight by spraying each other with their hoses. Unfortunately for Hinata, they had moved too close to her area and, not noticing her, accidentally doused the girl with the cold water.

Hinata yelped, her body splashed with the water long enough to soak her bikini. The boys quickly apologized and moved further away, but the damage was already done. Beads of water dripped down her body, and the swimsuit clung to her even more than before. Why did these things have to happen to her? What was next? Maybe a car would spin out of control and hit her by mistake. She was almost wishing for something like that to happen.

Hidan smirked approvingly, his eyes scanning over her body once again. This day was just getting better and better.

With a miserable sigh, Hinata hugged her body, now cold from the wet assault. In addition to it clinging to her voluptuous body even more, the chilliness of the water had caused her nipples to harden. There was no way she could let Hidan see. He would never let her leave it down.

"I-I have to g-g-go find a t-towel," she stuttered, attempting to back away as she looked for an escape route. "C-Could you please s-stay here until I get back?"

The smug smile was still plastered on Hidan's face and he glanced down at chest, which she was desperately trying to hide from him. "Oh, but I have one right inside my fucking car. I was going to use it later when I went to the beach, but you look like you need it more than I will." He quickly retrieved it, despite Hinata's stammering protests. "Now move your arms so that I can wrap it around you."

"I-I'm fine," she squeaked, somehow boxed in between him and the hood of the car. "R-Really."

"I insist." He managed to move her arms out of the way, finally getting a view of what she had been trying to conceal. "A little cold are we?" Hidan asked flirtatiously, wrapping the towel around the humiliated girl." See, isn't that a lot fucking better?"

Hinata gazed up at him, too stunned to move. Her cheeks were dusted with a delicate shade of pink, and she clutched the towel to her freezing body as tight as she could. She was still shivering a bit, but the towel did help immensely.

"Thank you, Hidan," she murmured, breaking eye contact as her shyness got the best of her once again.

Amused, the older male grabbed the sponge that Hinata had been in the process of grabbing before she'd been sprayed. He squeezed the excess water out, then began to use it to wash his car.

"I'll be nice and take over so that you can dry the fuck off," he explained, scrubbing at the hood once again. "Shit, this thing is a bitch to clean..."

"N-No, I'll clean it," Hinata protested, gently taking the sponge from him. "Y-You paid me to wash your car, so I'm going to do it." She hesitated for a moment, then handed the towel back to him, glad to see that her goosebumps had disappeared, as well as the grand showing of her pert nipples. The bikini was still damp, but it couldn't be helped at that point.

Working quickly, Hinata began to scrub at the remainder of the dirty vehicle, knowing that she would have to finish it up soon. The time limit was typically ten to fifteen minutes depending on the dirtiness of the car, and she knew that she was already pushing the limit.

Hidan watched as she hurriedly scrubbed away at his car, his eyes scanning over her jiggling twins again. Beads of water trickled into her cleavage, tempting him even more than before. Hinata still had that blush on her face, which he found to be completely adorable.

Two minutes later, the indigo-haired girl picked up the hose and gently turned it on. She sprayed the car, rinsing off all the soap suds in the process. Now void of all dirt and debris, his car shone nicely in the sunlight.

"Nice fucking work," he praised her, circling around the vehicle to check it out. "I should fucking tip you for this." He slipped another bill into her cleavage, causing Hinata to squeak and clumsily pluck the money out.

"D-Don't do that!"

Hidan chuckled softly, moving a bit closer to her. "You did such a nice fucking job. I figured that you needed something for your troubles."

"Umm..." Hinata realized that she was between Hidan and the roof of his car again. How did that keep happening? She nervously slipped the cash back into the pocket of Hidan's jeans as subtly as possible, making sure to avoid sticking her hand down his pocket as she did so.

"Well, if you don't want the fucking money, then how about this?" The silver-haired teen bent down and planted a kiss on her rosy lips.

Hinata gasped, startled from the brash gesture. She felt her legs turn weak as Hidan continued with that smoldering kiss, taking her breath away. With a soft moan, she allowed herself to give in to the kiss, unconsciously bringing her hands to his waist to help support herself. Without breaking the kiss, Hidan wrapped and arm around her waist and leaned forward, practically laying the younger girl over the hood of the car. She looked so beautiful as he hovered over her, those pretty lavender eyes half-lidded as they stared into his violet ones.

When Hidan finally pulled back a bit, he noticed that Hinata's breathing had become a bit more sporadic. He smirked, his hard muscular body only centimeters away from her petite frame. "Was that your first kiss?"

Hinata blushed cutely, too embarrassed to come out and confirm it. "I...um..."

"Well, even if it wasn't, you still seemed to fucking enjoy it. Or are you just cold?" he teased

Confused, it took the girl a moment to realize what he was referring to, noticing that her nipples had grown stiff under the cups of her bikini top. Mortified, Hinata crossed her arms over her chest, unable to utter a single word. However, Hidan simply chuckled in amusement, leaning down to give her one more brief, yet passionate kiss.

"Consider that your tip," he told her, his breath hot against her ear before he licked the shell of it.

Hinata whimpered softly, feeling as though she was going to faint. She took a deep breath, trying to recompose herself. Other than Naruto, nobody had ever made her feel in such a way. And even then, Naruto had never kissed her, so the feelings she'd felt towards the clueless blond didn't even compare with what she'd just experienced with Hidan. It was confusing, but she still couldn't deny the fact that she'd enjoyed it.

"You okay?" Hidan asked with a laugh, helping the girl up to a standing position. "You're not going to faint, are you?"

"N-No, I'm alright," Hinata murmured shyly.

Deciding not to fluster her even more, Hidan ran a hand through his silver hair. "So now what happens? I go on my merry fucking way so that you can wash some other fucker's car?"

With a tiny smile, Hinata looked up at the handsome male. "That seems to be the typical procedure. Thank you for your...um... donation, Hidan."

He smirked. "And the tip, right? But, anyway, I'll go move my fucking car and get out of your damn way."

However, before either of them could do anything, a large pickup truck flew past them in the parking lot, splattering mulch and dirt all over Hidan's clean car in the process. It was now filthy all over again.

As Hinata gaped in disbelief, Hidan smirked deviously at the stunned girl. "Now, doesn't that just suck. Looks like you'll just have to wash my car all over again. That was a thousand yen, right?" He slipped some money down her cleavage.

**And that wraps up the fluffy story. Please review and I'll have more one-shots out in the future. Maybe one next week if I'm lucky.**


End file.
